Scooby Doo and the Trip of Lust
by ComicsNix
Summary: In the middle of a roadtrip at Jamaica, Scooby's gang get involved into a plot of lies, self loathing and personal discoveries.


**The Author –** Hi people!!! Long time ain't it? This story is my first action romance flick since Batman in the Bowels of Hell. I did a lot of romance and dramastories lately, but wanted to return to some action. Hope you like, and there will be more on theway. Enjoy!!

**Scooby Doo and the Trip of Lust**

That was a cloud and stromy nigth. The Scooby Doo's Mysteris Inc Car was moving at slow sped, because there where bananas in the street. Rain was pouring down knifes of water in shape of diamonds, because that land was new to then. Yes, it was Kinston City, in Jamaca Island, the earth of Bob Marley and Stevie Wonder.

They where there in a trip of hollyday. The Mystery Inc Got plnty of money latery because of recent Voodo attacks in New Jersey. So, with money, they gott to Jamaics.

This day in particular is special. It's the Mardi Glass carnival in Kingston, so our heeroes are going there to party and see clevarges of woman. Scooyb is specially happy, 'cause he now is in other country, so he can abuses other woman without being arrest.

Fred was drivinh the van, Daphne was at his right side and Velma at Daphn's side. Scoorbu and Shoggy where in the back of the Van.

"Hey Scoob, do you wanna Scooyb Snarks?" Asks Shaggy, in the moving Van, to the big Deustch dog name Scooy Do.

"Yadda yadda do I want it old pal!" answers felicity the dog with shaking rabies in his butt.

"Here, eat it all boobies shaker, you deserve it!" and Shagy throws the knacks to Scooby mouth, bacause it's a reward for eating evil voodo priest in 'ol Jersey.

As the car moves, Fred can help but feel pain in the butt:

"Daphne, could you please scratch my buttocks? They itch!"

Daphne looked Fred's pants and saw he was horny, so she negated:

"No...you don't deserve my attention, your intentions are bad shaped." and she put herself to rest. Daphne got very prissy lately. After doing her second abortion, she knew her live had to change, and the first to gow was Freddy casual sex she had with him. She couldn't really have sure if he was the father of her two aborted babies, because Freddy sleept with many woman.

"Oh Fred" said Velma, the hot chicken in black flamed glasses "let me help you" and she moved her hand to appease Fred's pain.

"No!" cried the blond boy scout, slapping the nerdy girl's hand with his pale nail crusted fingers.

Velma became utterly sad. She always have bem the black cannary of the group. Always ignored, always shit chatted in the back. If Daphne spoiled the plan, who got the poop in the face? Veldma. If the villain scapade, ho let him goes? Veluma. It was alwers her, the mistruted, the butt secked. No one gave a shits to her. So she vomited in her legs.

"ARGH!!!!" cries Daphne, disgusted with the puke that spilled inside her mouth.

"Damnation Velma, You did it again!!!!!! Now the car will smell like ostrich arses!!!!" cries the impotent Fred, almost losing control of the car to the will of bed smel. Vomit splashed all over Velma's lap, her breasts, the groung, Daphne's titties and Frad's boobies.

Shaggy and Scoob, that where smoking a crack in the back van, stood up to look. They laughed:

"HAHAHAAH!!!! You three got really fucked up there in the front, won't you, bastards!!!" says Shaggy, with Scoob sloobering to the vison of that delicous pool of steaming rotten vomit at Velma's lap. The puked flu fried chicken from yesterday was all mish mashed with Were-wolf cum, because Velma got raped by one last month. Werewolves cum usually stay forever in the stomach of the blowjober after a bad suck night, but because werewolves are allegic to hormone injected chicken, the cum got out.

"Damn Shaggu, you could at lest help us here!!!" says Freddy, who got vomit splashed on his moldy hair ( he uses a dreadlock now, so he don't wash it and the hair rusted, turning red).

"Okay" said Shaggy, "Scooby, you know what to do!" and Scoovy jumped to the front seat over Velma's lap.

"Argh!!! You stepped on my pussy you retarded dog!!!" cried Velma, punching the Dalmatian on the nose. He sneezed and snot flied on her face.

"Okay Scooby, now, show how your balls got big." said Shaggy and Scooby started to lick and swaallow the puddle of vermin infested vomit on Velma's lap. He eated it on her pullover sweate, them on the pale stocking-covered legs, them he moived to the pussy.

"Wha—stop Scooby!!! You will lick my hymen!!!" but Scooby didn't heard. He ontinued, till he found her shinny panties of nerdy hot glasses poultry girl. It was very sad that the puked excrement entered the pussy, and that piece of undergarment was on the way. So Scooby prepared his jaw and...KNACK!!!!! He slaughtered the panties with one bite. Sadly for Velma, he savaged her vagina, plucking her labia majora from its place, exposing raw tumor filled flesh to the marijuana infested air. But her hymen is intact, and that's what matters.

"Godmanit!!! Scoobyt, what the shit fuck you did?!!?!?" cired Ferd, very gallowed in maggots that grew inside his rat's nest he calls hair. Fred is getting very tired and the fuel on the car is reaching it's final lamnets. If they don't reach Kingstion till the night, Rude Boys will fuck their arses with bamboo pipes.

Scooby actually, with all that licking and sniffing, really started to feel something different in his body.

He never felt like that, because he never aproached a woman so nearer before, and he is virgin too. The voyages and tribulations with the gang have been cruel to his natural emotions. Can't stand in one place, grow a family, raise kids. Always running from ghosts, debunking charlatanian cocaine inhalers and having to watch the same old bullshit Penn and Teller reruns. Life ain't easy for that sheep hunter. It never was.

His loiality to Shaggy was what maintainted his instincts quietly in place of elfs, never boner acquiring and never humping good high-heeled bare lady legs.

But...after these avents told here by you by me myself, his animalistic size apertured dong woke up. The first signs of inner life inside that 'ol swinging dick risen up, and the blood clots started to flow inside his vein filled and marred penis.

"ARF! ARF!!" barks Scoorbs "Velama, you pussy smell like macarroni!!!" and Scooby started to lick it profoundely, mixing his sloobed spit with tumor tainted blood, chicken filled vomit and carnicerous fetid gonorrhea that emerged from Velma's pulsating vulva.

Daphne was shocked. That bestial animality was so utter disgusting that her old psychic wounds have re opened again, to torment and plaything with her ludacris mind. She moved her puke covered right hand to her vagina and started to masturbate, or else, she would snap and all the treatment she's been doing would get cancelled results.

To help with the mastubation ('cause she don't want to lust over Scooby, because he is friend), Daphne grabs an issue of Playgirl, starring Steve Buscemi.

Fred kept driving, 'cause it was stormy night and if he looks the sex, the car crashes, so he masturbates mentally.

Meanwhile, Velma, visibly distraught, mutters and howls with a cicerone's loud voice:

"Stop it Scoobys, You will un-virgin me! I'm keeping my hymen to my first boyfriend!!!!" but she don't have any.

Stop after some licks, Scooby stopped. He felt bad taste in mouth. Velma don't clean pussy, because it's against religion.

"OohoOHOhhhhhh Scorbis!!!" said Velma, moaning like koala "...thanks Gord you stop...I felt I was starting to like it...and it's not good to our friendship."

Scooby agree, so he lift his penis and inserted it full frontal inside Velma's moronic vagina.

"ARRGGHHSS!!!!" she cries, as a ball of pubic hair gets inserted inside her. She don't shave, so it accumulates and get forest.

The Scooby Dong's penis is erectile and goes in and out of Velma, putting an end to her virgin marry sex with pagan prince. But the ass is intact.

As the bats of blood get expelled from Velma's viollated vagina, Shaggy gets a boner. He pull down his panties, revealling the moistened maroon cock. He prepares himself, 'cause he want to participate in the poliamorous frugal party.

So, the configuration is this: Fred driving, Daphne Masturbating to his right, Velma being penetrate by Scooby to Daphne's right.

Shaggy decides and jump to the front seat. Because he tall, he opens the top of the van ceillinng, turning into convertible.

So...he rubs his cock a bit to get it warm and ready, picks a pot cigarette and crawl a bit. He then dips his cigarrete inside Velma's virginity blood and then lights it.

"Tasty."

And then, ready to go, he shoves his proctuberous cock inside...Scooby's Mouth!!!! The Deustch Dog is gotten with surprise, but he likes a lot and licks and sucks it with very deliciously.

Shaggy then seats on Velma's face, because he is tired and his butt need rest. Velma's is a bit consterned and lose a bit of breath. She screams to Shaggy with a stuffy voice:

"Damnffff...Shaffggy....I'mfff.....fuufooocatingffffff!!!!!!!" and Shaggy hears. Because he is a fartist, one who have camplete control over his bowels movements, he starts to expell fresh fluid farts over Velma's face, so now she can breathes.

"Ffthanksssfffff!!!!" thanks Velma, and now she can enjoy Scoouby's chancre overidden penis and Shaggy pimple covered butt farting ass.

Even though Velma's neck is getting pressed by the heavy in pot Shaggy's body, he is the one who suffers, because he must be arched so Scooby can suck his dick without having to flex the neck's muscle too much. "A martyr one must have/for the dick he shall lead." already said the old poet Ron Jeremy.

"Velma, are you okay?" Aks Fred, who is getting very needy this moment. It's ironic how, a mere moment ago, he was the fuck-it-all stallion who debauched and belittled the shy big booty blessed Velma Dickley. And now, the payback is strong, and the pretty pitty boy now gets sensitively alonely in that dark corner the car's driver's gets after a night of beer and bones.

However, every ills comes to an good, because, being ignored in a democracy of lust often leds the man to seek his sowrrodings...and that's wath he do, because, in that cold cloud night, thru the rearview mirors, Fred sees an movement...and a noise:

"BRUUUUMMMMMM!!!!!!" like a howling were-cow in a sun bathing loaned candy shop.

Fred squeezes his eye to see ho it was...ho it was...ho it was...and then...oh...no!!! My Fowling-GOD!!!!!!!!!!!

"Damn! The Rudy Boyys!!!!" screams Freds.

Everyone getting in the fuckery gets alarmed. Shaggy pompritly shoots:

"Fast Scooby, shoot cum in their engines!!!!"

But Velma intervene:

"Shaggy, cumshot does not work that way!" and she turn her head again to the inside of Shaggy's butt. The position all of the threee aren't many confortable, because the road have many holes, so every bump the car does, Scooby doess a bite on Shaggy's dong, who spurts blood of cafeteria. Velma on the oister hand must stand with her neck the Shaggy butt weight, but she already knew the life of a wife is not so simple. Good blowjobers have strong necks.

"Yo mama dude!!!! Stop dat car and give us dat asses!!!!" cries on of the miscreants. They where in number of fivel, two in one motorbycicle, two in one placid running donkey jackass and the leader, the one whom screamed, on a monocycle, because real leaders must show manhood.

All of then had Marley Drealockers, very filled with pinky read flowers. They where...the Cotton Rudy Gang!!! The most dangerous criminalia scum of the new Jamaican. They raped manequins, defiled old middle class grannies and parked at disabled parking bays. They start to shoot maggots:

"AHHHHH!!!" scream Daphne, while the the maggots penetrate her nipples thru the milky way. "Fred!!! You must does somethnig!!!!"

And he does. He looks prounfodly in the road ahead. It's a dirt very one, ful of dirty and molten earth, like the countryside of Siciliia. By both sides of the van, ther is glasses, very tall and gren, full of lusting moths of ciceroni. He mut thinsk very rapdly to not let get out the change.

But the rudi boys in the motorrbyclece then jumps on the van!!! And they have bamboo pipes!!!

Fred with fastly movmentnes drifts then van and make dangerouslly movement with car, to throw mad rudi in the road, but they claw have for hands. The rudis starts to throw their own poo at the gang, contaminated with AIDS!!!

"Fast Scooby!! Blow the shit!!!" and Scooby blow the flying bowel's molasses with his powerful lungs on the two rudi faces. The dung splashes on both crimianals porkyt noses, and they falls on the ground and explodes in a million of homogenous venereal diseaces.

"Hoolly Golly, theres is two o more o them!!!" and now it's time of the ones on the running jackass camel. The camel gets to stomp by the side of the van, to take then off the road.

"YAGHERS!!!!" cries Fredz with much destiny in his hands and losing contreol of the suffering Mystery Inc van.

With all that movement, Scooby's shakes and his jaw closes on Shaggy's penis, almost amptating his manhood, but Shaggy is a hippie, so the power of rock saves him.

Daphne is still masturbotin, and with all the bumps and crashes on the car, she inserted her whole hand inside the vagina, but the pussy is okay, because she trimmed her woman nails.

Velma is the one suffering most abuse, manly caused by Shaggy bursting ass's pimples. The mucus of those red round floppy skin diseases gets entering her eyeballs and tainting her black framed glasses. It will need a polish, but not from Charley Goldman.

The car is almost getting out of the road. Fred is having a hard time to control the vehicle, it keeps skidding on the cannabis plantation that cover that manicentful country. But the gang's leder keeps the strong arm on the whells, he nows how to deal with unexpective situation.

In an act of virile masculity, Fred moves the whell faster and knock the camel's toes, perforating the femoral bones from it's head. The camel falls on the groung and goes on spinning like mad mary, and throws the two rudy ones on the van. This time, Scooby is the one to act, and he slaps both boys with his many inches dong way, and they fly to the air very high, only to fall by the side of river halleluja, the river of joy...and they die.

"Good Scopby, only one more lefts!!!!" cries Freid with gases and pooping in his trousers.

Even though there's only one maniacal left, they are umpossibly disprepared. That one is the most viciously analy raping monster of all Deustch Jamaica. He never lonsers, he takes it all and swallows the pussy. Thats why he is the leader.

Worse than that, the car smell is horriblyfied by all that vomit, clotted blodd and proliferating homophobic parasites. Most of the water contained inside these waste fluids got evaporated with the mad race to the life agains Rudy Boys, so the vomit, blood and poo impregnated on the skin and clothes of the Scouby gnang, leaving an utterly abysmal stench of rotten elephant corpses humping with half raped pregnant hyenas.

Velma can't even move her body, because it's all covered with a warm baked vomit pap. At least she can't catch a could or swine flu.

But the worse is goonna come, the rudy leader is aproaching!!!! His machine gun mounted on his monocycle is readying it's aim to the head of our heroes. What gang of Scomby is gota do?

"Daphna...you must act...now..." raises the question Fred, and Daphne clearly she knows wath he talks aubot.

"N...no...no....onononononononnooooooooo!!!!! I can cannot!!!!" she screamers with yelled lungs.

"Yes, you must Daphre, or else the gang will get butt raped!!!"

And she falls into tears of unglory. The desstiny of the clique denpeds on her attitute towards animalistic fellatio. If she does it, if she...for only this moment...do what it must be done to save everyall people, all the theropy sensions, all the talks and self discoveries she did after abortion trauma would mean no nothing. She thinks "Oh Lordi, why all it? Why you inflict more pen in my heart? Does I deserfe to be a hooker to the fortune? This burden is all mostly self trauromatic...I shall what to do?"

The gang looks at her vomit covered fading pale skin. She blinks those emerold eye with difficult becuse pidgeon poo stuck on her eyelashes. But the will is there, only a fried hand is need in this moment of doubs, in this moment of hesitation. Fred goes with his left moral hand to her shoulder...and then Scooby with his tongue...and then Shaggy and his cramped hand of crack...even the farted Velma puts her hand on Daphnes buubies. Everyone is with her, everyoine show the love...show that...they will be forever by her side.

"...gang..." says Daphne between tears of sorrown, but happy at the same time "I love...you all...and I...will...never...give UP!!!!!" and Daphne strongly reunite forces to do what must be does. --action schwrtzneguer rambo music rolls --

She jumps on the front seat, and everyone stays again on position. Velma is at it already, with face in ass. Shaggy straightens his dick inside Scooby mouth, Scooby shove deeper the dong inside Velma...and now...Daphne crouchs on the cars floor, she pulls off her skirt revealling her limpidous ass, Fred put thumb inside it, she then prepares the mouth and...bite Scooby Doo's hairy NUTS!!!!!

"Yes Daphne!" battlecries Frad, "Now go, and suck these balls till they bleed the glory of AMERICA!!!!!"

The girl starts the fast swallowing movements, sucking, swalloing and spitting out the Scooby ball sacks. She repeats it at a 1 hertz frequency, and then acelerates at 30 hertz per second!! And going up!! It's turning so fast the guys are now measuring it in Horse powers per second. She is a Michael Pelphs of the ball sucking sport!!! And now...300 HPV!!!!

"OHHhhohohhohoohoho!!!!!!" moans Scooby doo with all that suckery on his ovoid elements of pleasure. His dong juices are fermenting inside his pulsing dog nuts and his eye eyeballs are rolling up in a ballet of convulsivative lustful gorgonopsia.

"Yes Daphne!! Goes mores, he is readyin' the cannon!!!" utters Fred, giving strnght for that girl to keep up to the great Queops ejaculations of the egypt.

However, the rudy boy leader already aimmed the gun...and he shoots!!! A plethrora of cocaine crack holding sacks covered with hobo's froozen sperm get fired at the gang with such a ludicrous speed even Dark Helmet would have his brains melted by that furious display of spartan zoophobia.

Fred!! Act fast!!!...and he does...he movves the wells fast and start to dodger every one of the shower of superlative malady inducing projectiles. But it's all too much, and he can't keep this till forever, so he cries:

"Fast Scooby...CUM!!!!!"

Scooby is feeling the cum come, the cum coming very more and his mouth is slobbering with ultimate luxury over Shaggy's swoollen mega dick. But Shaggy is a coward man of principles. He feels his doggy companion would cannot aim correctly his massive dong to shoot the rudi batard, and will doom all of then to a fate of eternal damnculation in the cum pools of hell. So his bowels gett loosen.

"Ahhffff Shaggyffff!!!!" cries in utterly desperation Velma already feeling the dung penetratings in her nose, "you... is..poopingfffff!!!!" and SPLORSH!!!!!" a buttery river of fumigating shit lava explodes out off Shaggy's orc's ass, corrupting his anal flesh scars and washing Veldma with a shower of malevolent colon cannonballs. They hit her nose and spreads all over the gang's car with the power of thousands of megatons of hippopotamuses fat arses.

"ARRRRGHHHH!!!!!!" screams everyone getting totally subdued by that stinky mass of black morgue mojo. But Daphne. She maintained the flux of suck spit suck spit and now, reached over seventy hundred horse powers. Scooby Doo's balls are blackshly purple like the molten core of Sun, and it lights like hot coal getting masturbated by thousands of horny gorillas. His climax arrive!!!!!

"Oohohoooooohhh!!! I will gonna CUM!!!!!" screams Scooby. Daphne imediately gett out, giving the cue to Shaggy, Scooby innermost frined of heart.

"Okay Shaggy, shoot to KIIIIIILL!!!!!!" and Shaggy get hold of Scooby mighty power cannor and Aim to the invading Rudy leader.

"Die! AmerkAAAAAANS!!!!!!!!" screams the rudy and then..................an eruption of white mighty thunderball of dog's cum explodes in the face of the Rudy Boy, lauching him to thousands of miles in the outward starry sky of Bob Marley's land. The power of the fuck juice is so strong it disroots the dreadlock user's skin, making vaginal holes in the middle of his murder belly and tresspassing thru his poppy filled brain, exploding him into a cataract of bloody messed guts of marijuana poop filled bowels.

A shower of displeased Rudy body waste and sadly clamouring viscera falls over the Scooby gang's Mystery Inc van, and the Scooby gang rejoice.

They are all tired, the car is all trashed, Shaggy's ass is corrupted, Fred's thumb got amputated by Daphne's anal contractions, Velma's lungs got filled with colon dweller's waste and Scooby Doo's balls evaporated. But they are together.

Everyone gets a seat in the middle of the cornucopia of decadence and blasphemy. Mystery Inc engines are roaring still. Fred look to the gas tank, it's half full, not half empity. It's good enough...and they go to Kingston. No one say a word, but they know that...friendship...is all that matters.

**The End**

* * *

**Prologue:** After long time the gang went their way , an echo from the sky could be heard. It's was the Rudy leader scream, his last words : "Damn Meddling kiiiiiiids!!!!!!"

**The End 2**

**The author 2 – **Hi peploe again!! Liked? If so, tell me...I'm seriously thinking in doing a multi chapter with these story. It will continue from were it stop, when they arrive Kingstor. It could unfold even into an world travelling trip thru the most beautfil acorns of the beautfil plant earth!! So, just review it and tell me your feelings!!! Goodbye!


End file.
